


Рогипнол

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Mini G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sexism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Зачем ты пришел? — Принес залог за Мег Гриффин.





	Рогипнол

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, являются совершеннолетними; автор не поддерживает точки зрения персонажей работы  
> в работе упоминаются эпизоды 11х7 "Friends Without Benefits" и 10х10 "Quagmire and Meg"

Полицейские в участке выглядели, как и всегда, не слишком дружелюбно. Стивен сверлил злобным взглядом, Кевин пытался бороться с желанием посмотреть на задницу Гленна и необходимостью демонстрировать презрение всем своим видом, а Лесли, как всегда, достала дубинку на изготовку. Всех этих ребят Гленн знал чуть ли не лучше, чем себя самого, так что не поздороваться было бы просто неприлично.

— Всем привет. Лесли, ты... — он посмотрел на дубинку, которой та многозначительно похлопала по свое ладони, и осекся. — Ладно, я пришел по делу.

— С повинной? Франческа Шебелвуд вчера накатала на тебя заявление.

Гленн устало вздохнул. В последнее время женщины стали слишком несговорчивыми и, как назло, разбирающимися в своих правах — просто ужас какой-то, ни облапать, ни даже просто попошлить. Конечно, такие были и раньше, но теперь они стали встречаться куда чаще.

— Ага. Только на моей стороне презумпция невиновности, — подмигнул он Лесли.

И тут же отвел взгляд, когда она басовито протянула:

— Ненадолго, Гленн.

— Зачем ты пришел? — прервал ее Стивен, продолжая злобно коситься на Гленна, и тот, не желая оставаться в отделении дольше, чем нужно, достал пачку долларов.

— Принес залог за Мег Гриффин.

Домой они ехали молча. Гленн посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: Мег печально смотрела в окно и рассматривала свои пальцы, словно пытаясь отвлечься от каких-то мыслей. Ее и без того не слишком приятное личико вечно было омрачено грустным выражением, что делало ее еще более непривлекательной; даже огромные очки, из-за которых ее глаза — наверное, единственное красивое в ней, — казались больше, не спасали положение.

Мег медленно повернулась и встретилась с ним взглядом. Гленн пару мгновений продолжал смотреть в зеркало, а она смотрела на него — и, не выдержав, он все же свернул на ближайшем съезде.

— Надо поговорить.

Поговорить, надо было много о чем, но конкретно сейчас Гленн хотел обсудить одну вещь. Конкретную. Которая касалась непосредственно его, ведь это его таблетки изъяли у Мег. Хорошо, что она догадалась не носить с собой весь пакет, а всего лишь парочку в кошельке, но этого оказалось достаточно для ареста — ну, этого и еще кое-чего.

Заглушив машину, Гленн вдохнул поглубже и повернулся к Мег, перегибаясь через сидение.

— О чем ты думала? Нужно же быть осторожнее. Этот парень вырубился прямо около барной стойки, а если бы ты успела довести его до туалета, никто бы и не заметил! Включая его самого. Думай, Мег, — постучал он пальцем по виску, и Мег стала еще печальнее.

Она посмотрела на свои руки и сжала в пальцах ткань платья, которое наверняка очень шло ей, пока его не порвали и не помяли при задержании.

— Простите, мистер Куагмаер.

— Мег, изнасилование — это приятное, но очень ответственное мероприятие. Тебе уже есть восемнадцать, повезло, что тебе предъявили только за хранение рогипнола. 

— Простите, — шмыгнула носом Мег, и в голосе ее послышалась неподдельная тоска. — Я буду осторожнее.

— Будь, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Гленн.

Он знал Мег уже достаточно давно. Видел, как она росла и как превращалась в ту, кем являлась сейчас — и зрелище, надо сказать, было просто ужасное. Не потому, что сама Мег не тянула на красавицу — сказать по правде, уродиной ее бы Гленн не назвал, ведь на самом деле Мег была шестерочкой из десяти.

Просто рядом с Лоис, конечно, эта шестерка не только спускалась до нуля, но и уходила в минус.

Ее семья вырастила из Мег человека, которого Гленну было искренне жаль, насколько он вообще мог быть способен на сострадание к девушке, которую не мог поиметь.

Он открыл бардачок и достал оттуда леденец. Подумал, посмотрел на его продолговатую форму, потом на Мег, убрал обратно и достал уже яблоко.

— Держи, — бросил он ей.

— Спасибо.

Мег печально повертела в руках яблоко, но не стала есть — просто уставилась на него огромными глазами, которые из-за толстых линз очков выглядели еще больше.

— Молодец, что позвонила мне.

— Я же обещала, — протянула Мег. — Да и... Отец бы просто рассмеялся, рассказал всем в доме и повесил трубку.

Гленн скрипнул зубами. Иногда Питер бывал редкостным долбоебом, иначе и не скажешь. В прошлый раз, когда Мег попала в тюрьму, по ее возвращению жизнь Питера превратилась в ад. Очевидно, Питер был слишком туп, чтобы учиться на ошибках, но иногда Гленн ловил себя на мысли, что дружил с ним исключительно в ожидании, когда Питер оступится, и Лоис окажется свободна.

А вместо этого вагина Лоис выплевывала из себя детей, которые все пошли в жирного отца. Это ужасно раздражало.

— Твой отец — придурок.

— Да, — печально усмехнулась Мег, начав ногтем ковырять кожицу яблока. — Знаете, мистер Куагмаер... Вы обращаетесь со мной лучше, чем они. Все они.

Она снова уставилась в окно. За ним была ночь — темная и непроглядная, а остановились они на съезде в лесу. Гленну пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы успокоить свои не вовремя проснувшиеся привычки.

— Да и из парней, — вдруг продолжила она, — со мной никто не был так обходителен.

Гленн буквально почувствовал, как на его горле сжимаются метафорические руки Лоис, и нервно сглотнул, но не отвернулся.

— Мег, — с укором сказал он, но она перебила:

— Я серьезно! После встречи с моим отцом они почти все начинают шутить про то, что я жирная и страшная, даже если до этого все было хорошо! Моя мать чуть не переспала с одним из моих парней, и я уверена, что она сделала это назло! А отец... Отец просто мешает.

Она продолжила ковырять яблоко, а Гленн поджал губы.

— Ты не страшная и уж тем более не жирная, — наконец медленно произнес он, — тем более на фоне Питера. Твои проблемы — от твоей неуверенности и низкой самооценки. Когда ты выбила Питеру зубы, он еще две недели боялся в твоем присутствии слово сказать.

— Значит, мне нужно быть увереннее?

— Да, — кивнул Гленн и позволил себе осторожно улыбнуться. Крепче сжал рычаг передач; эта ситуация действовала на него не совсем так, как было нужно. Обычно, утешая девушек, он уже имел целый план, сколько раз и в какое место он ей присунет. — Я тоже не только рогипнолом живу, знаешь ли.

— Знаю.

Да, Мег знала, и Гленн отлично об этом помнил. Как помнил и тот момент, единственный, наверное, в ее жизни, когда Питер попытался проявить себя как хороший отец. Для шеи Гленна это не слишком хорошо кончилось.

И тем хуже было то, что, когда Мег потянула его за галстук, Гленн по старой привычке не стал ее останавливать, а даже обрадовался — на секунду, но обрадовался, что ему перепадет.

Целовалась Мег неплохо, но и не как последняя блядь. Было в ней что-то еще невинное, пусть Гленн и знал, что девственницей она не была — а не схватить ее за грудь было сложно, ой как сложно. Наверное, потому Мег и привлекала его: будучи обычной женщиной с вагиной — а пример отца показал Гленну, что между этими понятиями не всегда присутствует логическая связь, — Мег была простой. Обычной.

Трахать студенток, которые сами с радостью сядут на твой хер, стоит только рассказать им про вращающуюся кровать, — это, конечно, великолепно. Но и в обычных девках, одиноких и замученных обществом, была своя изюминка: в постели они были неутомимы, потому что редко оказывались там в чьей-то компании.

А шансы нужно было использовать по максимуму.

До Гленна дошло, что происходящее — результат его же слов про нужную Мег уверенность, только когда она начала расстегивать его любимую рубашку. И вот тогда-то его словно водой окатило.

— Мег, — схватил он ее руки, тут же отстраняясь, — твои родители меня убьют.

— Можно им не говорить.

Гленн сглотнул и отвернулся, усаживаясь обратно на свое кресло. Глянул в зеркало заднего вида; Мег сложила руки на груди и наконец-то начала есть яблоко, но выглядела еще более подавленной, чем обычно.

Гленн знал, что это такое — когда тебя отвергают. Тем более, если это не потому, что ты не нравишься человеку, а из-за каких-то внешних причин — угроз или внезапно вспомнивших о родительских обязанностях лицемеров. И уж тем более — если тебя отвергает самый озабоченный человек в городе.

Но сейчас он не мог поступить иначе. Он вез Мег домой, а она сама, к тому же, провела несколько дней черт знает где черт знает в каких условиях, даже ее одежда была порвана.

Он повернул ключ зажигания, и машина завелась. 

Мег не была идиоткой, нет, она как раз мозгами пошла... нет, не в мать, а в предприимчивого хитрого деда. Даже когда Гленн возил ее в свою перепихонскую хижину, она не велась на его заигрывания — это было видно в ее огромных глазах.

Тогда Мег ему подыгрывала, и Гленн знал, что ей так будет проще, что ей так нравится. Был у некоторых девоч... уже девушек фетиш на опытных партнеров, он их ох как хорошо понимал.

Пока они ехали по безлюдной трассе, Гленн снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида — и опять встретился взглядом с печальной Мег.

— Мег?

— Да, мистер Куагмаер? — тоскливо протянула она, вертя в руках надкусанное, но не доеденное яблоко.

— Я подумаю.


End file.
